Fun and Games
by likeacrossword
Summary: Kol wants Rebekah. Bad. To get her she sets him a challenge. He has to make Caroline fall for him. Cruel Intentions AU. Kolbekah and Kololine. Rating may change in later chapters.
1. The Bet

**A/N: This is AU and future episode/canon events probably won't affect it at all. This is quite short as it's just the beginning as I map it out. I'll only continue it if there's an interest so let me know in reviews :). **

* * *

'You know, we happen to have the entire house to ourselves. Nik is out and Elijah's off god knows where. It'd be a real shame to waste this opportunity.' He stopped her in the middle of the stairs.

'Go read a book Kol.' She pushed past him, grabbing her jacket and bag.

'Come on Bekah. You know you can't resist me.' He retorted.

'If that's what you have to tell yourself to sleep at night.' She called out as she left the house, the door slamming behind her.

xxx

She was sitting alone at a booth in the grill. 'Seriously Kol?' She looked up from her phone.

'Don't worry, I can control myself in public. Unless you don't want me to.'

'I'm trying to eat.'

'Trying to stalk the local busboy by the looks of it.' He remarked as Matt served drinks to a nearby table.

'Bugger off before I stick a dagger in you.' She gave him an icy stare.

'You've been spending too much time with Nik.' He grimaced sitting down opposite her.

'Jealous?' She raised an eyebrow and smirked.

'You have no idea.'

'Actually I do. What do you say we make a bet?' The blonde asked, her eyes focused on something over the other side of the room.

'I'm listening.'

'If you win you get what you've always wanted.' She smiled leaning over closer to him. 'Me.'

'And if you win?' He asked sceptically.

'The next time you come onto me the only thing you'll be getting close to is that coffin of yours.'

'And what are the terms of this exactly?'

'See the blonde over there?' He turned and recognised the familiar blonde. She was friends with the doppelganger and Rebekah never stopped complaining about her. He always found his sisters cattiness amusing. She never could stand competition.

'You know my type after all.'

'I bet you can't get her into bed.'

'All I have to do is her?' What she was asking him to do was the simplest thing possible. Getting girls into bed was easier then finding a supernatural creature in this town.

'Are you in?'

'Definitely.' He smirked, convinced he'd already won.

xxx

'Seriously Bekah you may as well just give me my prize now.' He told her when they got home that night.

'How much do you know about Caroline Forbes exactly?' The blonde asked sitting down on the sofa.

'Vampire, blonde, hot, cheerleader. She's exactly my type, and we're both well aware of how easy cheerleaders are, just look at you.'

'Funny considering the closest you've gotten to me is in your dreams.'

'Not for long.' He sing-songed.

'Actually Kol if you'd paid attention to more than your reflection you'd know how much Caroline hates our family after all that Nik has done to her and her friends.'

'Are you forgetting how persuasive I can be? Not to mention charming.' He lay next to her.

'You'll need all the luck you can get if you think it'll be that easy.' She remarked before flicking on the TV.

'She's a girl Bekah, all you have to do is show her a little attention and say a few nice things to her and she'll practically beg you to sleep with her.'

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Leave me a review to let me know**


	2. The Beginning

**A/N: Finally here's the second chapter. Sorry for the delay, I started two kololine fics at once and never expected both get as many reviews as they did so it's a bit of a struggle to get new chapters up for each up. Thank you so much for the lovely reviews and I hope you like this chapter. **

* * *

He made his way through the groups of students crowding the halls of the school looking for the blonde cheerleader. He finally found her sitting outside at a table lost in thought.

'Blonde vampire, just the person I wanted to see.' He smiled sitting down next to her.

She snapped out of her thoughts and whipped her head around to see who'd interrupted her, sending blonde curls flying through the air. 'If your next sentence isn't '_my evil family and I are leaving town for good immediately' _then I don't want to know.' She started to get up but his hand on her arm stopped her. She didn't know much about the youngest original or how into public displays he was. She sat back down.

'Sorry to disappoint. I need a favour.' He grinned.

'You've got to be kidding me.' She sighed. She'd only just managed to get rid of Klaus's unwanted attention and although the old Caroline would've been overjoyed at all the hot guys following her around, new Caroline knew better.

'I need a tutor and you come highly recommended from the teachers here.'

'It's bad enough you decided to play some sick little game by starting school when you clearly don't need to. Just compel yourself a good grade.' Was he seriously asking for her help with school work? She shook her head in confusion.

'Can't. My trouble's History. Probably has something to do with missing a fair bit of it, being in a box and all.' His laugh was warm and so didn't suit his cold, sadistic attitude she decided.

'I have enough to do with my own grades, organising school events and your family ruining what little of my life I have left.'

'Ouch. That hurt.' He mocked. 'Are you always so friendly to the new students?'

'Aren't you a little old for high school?'

'Aren't you a little dead to care about stupid dances?'

'That hasn't put your sister off them.'

'Bekah has always been too caught up in our human lives. It's a wonder you too don't get along better.'

'Probably because she's a total b-'

'So are you.' He retorted.

'I'm sorry, didn't you come to me for help? Insults won't get you far.'

'Ah but they'll get me somewhere.'

'Unbelievable.' She rolled her eyes before finally getting up to leave.

'So I'll see you at the Grill tonight then. Shall we say eight?'

'Enjoy being stood up.' She replied walking briskly away from the table back in the direction of the building.

x-x-x-x-x

'And where are you off to?'

'I have a date.'

'Let me guess, another commoner.'

'Enjoy nothing but your own company.'

'I'm going out too. You're not the only one who can get a date around here.'

'Who's the poor girl?'

'Caroline.'

'Of course. You're narcissistic to the point of delusion.'

'Drop by the Grill when you're finished with your plaything and see for yourself. It'll give you a chance to pine after Matt as well.'

'You know the rules Kol, no compulsion.'

'Very funny Bekah. As it turns out Caroline and I will be spending a lot more time together.'

x-x-x-x-x

'Hey mom, have you seen my keys?' She shouted into the kitchen where her mother was busy working. She checked her bag for the fourth time in hope she'd missed them before.

'Ugh.' She cried out in annoyance when her mother had no idea what she was talking about.

She grabbed her phone off her bed and called her friend. 'Elena do you have my keys?', she rushed without giving the brunette a chance to say hi.

'No, sorry Care. Have you tried Bonnie?' She asked.

'Yeah I called her before. I had them earlier.'

'Try retracing your steps in your mind.' The girl supplied in an attempt to help.

'I had them when I ate lunch with Bonnie and after I talked with Matt. Then I was outside and K-' Realisation set in and she jumped off her bed, grabbing a cardigan to cover herself. 'He's so dead!' She fumed.

'Who Care? What happened?' Elena asked on the other end confused by her friends sudden outburst.

'I have to go.' She hung up, unsure if her friend had even heard her. 'I have to drop by the Grill. I'll be home around 11-ish.' She called out to her mom before running out the door.

'Be careful.'

'I will.'

x-x-x-x-x

'You obviously have a death wish.' She glared, making her way up to the booth he was sitting at.

His usual smirk appeared upon seeing the blonde. 'Call it insurance, making sure you'd show up.'

'I could've still stood you up and gone after you tomorrow.'

'And yet you're standing here.' He retorted smugly and crossed his arms to match the other vampires stance.

'Not for long.' She

'Yes, please sit.'

'Keys. Now!' She demanded and held out her hand in expectance.

'Help me with History.'

'You don't need my help!'

'Agree to tutor me.'

'Get Rebekah to do it.' She tried to keep her voice at a normal level, desperation seeping through.

'Come on! It'll give us a chance to become friends.' He smiled, free of malice.

'I don't want to be your friend.' She tried to stay calm, she was thankful it was a public place or she'd be screaming at this point.

'What have I done to your family? That's right _nothing_.'

'You broke Matt's hand and would've done worse if Damon hadn't stopped you.' She bit back shocked at his apparent lack of memory.

'But I didn't know you at the time, so I haven't intentionally hurt you.' He countered.

'_Yet_. How do I know you won't turn psycho and snap?' She argued.

He grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes. 'Caroline, will you please help me?'

She thought for a moment he may have actually looked human. She felt herself weaken and knew he was winning. 'Fine but only because you begged.' She sighed. _Teach him some facts and dates. It can't be that hard._ She told herself.

A huge smile spread across his face and reached his brown eyes, now bright with excitement. 'I never beg.'

'Meet me here tomorrow after school.'

'You're hot when you give orders.'

'Just because it takes a dagger to shut you up doesn't mean I won't find other ways of making you behave.' She shot him an angry glare.

'Tomorrow it is.' He complied trying not to smile.

x-x-x-x-x

She noticed the other girl making her way across the street as she was leaving the restaurant. 'Great another Original, can't a girl get a night of peace anymore?'

'Were you here with my brother?' She asked harshly, her eyes accusatory.

'How is that any of your business?'

'I'd keep drinking vervain if I were you Caroline. Can't be too careful after all.' Before she could question her on what she had meant the other vampire was gone.

* * *

**A/N: I'm hoping to make the chapters longer once I get into the flow of the story. Review and let me know what you think. Any ideas or thoughts are welcome :)**


End file.
